


Новые веяния из Запретного леса

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Centaurs, Digital Art, M/M, Out of Character, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты же знаешь кентавров. Звезды, ритуалы, пафос».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые веяния из Запретного леса

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, боттом!Снейп, графический секс, намеки на противоестественные сношения с кентаврами. Идея о любви Снейпа к ореховому хлебу принадлежит Тире Ног. Автор изо всех сил чесал свои кинки. Они могут не совпадать с вашими.  
> Бета: мышь-медуница 
> 
> Art by **Zarkir**.  
> 

— Что вы делали в Лютном переулке? 

Кентавр угрюмо покосился на Гарри. 

— Я пытался вернуть то, что было украдено.

— Это я уже слышал. Почему вы не обратились в Аврорат?

— Мы не имеем общих дел с волшебниками.

— Не имеете общих дел, но все же пытаетесь что-то найти в магическом квартале Лондона, устраиваете там погром. Звучит неубедительно. 

— Гарри Поттер, — вдруг проникновенно сказал кентавр. — То, что было украдено, не предназначено для глаз человека. Но вы — тот, кто может завершить ритуал. Поэтому вы должны помочь нам.

У Гарри неприятно свело желудок.

— Какой еще ритуал?

— После великой битвы мы нашли человека. Волшебника. Он был наполовину мертв, но звезды сказали нам, что его путь еще не завершен. Мы использовали свою магию и спасли его тело. Но душа его спит. Ее разбудит только тот, кто сможет завершить ритуал. В рисунке его судьбы недостает звезды. 

У Гарри пересохло во рту.

— Вы говорите о Северусе Снейпе?

Кентавр улыбнулся.

— Гарри Поттер, вы все поймете в свое время. Я расскажу вам, где можно найти украденное. Вы должны забрать это и уничтожить. 

***

«Новые веяния из Запретного леса! Спешите видеть! Кентавры Лоуэнн и Бервин со своим протеже — бывшим Упивающимся!» — кричала надпись.

О таком его не предупреждали. Гарри громко постучал по прилавку, привлекая внимание.

— Детям до 18 лет не продаем, — сварливо сказала толстощекая волшебница с легкомысленными фиолетовыми кудряшками.

Гарри резко вскинул руку и отодвинул челку со лба. Продавщица открыла накрашенный кричащей помадой рот. 

— О, мистер Поттер! Простите, что не узнала. Целыми днями сижу тут, вокруг сплошные задни… Ну, вы понимаете, — с фальшивым радушием защебетала она. — У нас есть отличные  
новые поступления. Вот, посмотрите, «Бетcи и тентакула», эксклюзивная новинка, всего одна копия. 

— Мне вот это, — Гарри хмуро кивнул в сторону надписи. — И баннер тоже. Я доплачу.

Продавщица подняла нарисованные брови и улыбнулась.

— О! Конечно! Вы, значит, больше по… кхм. С вас пятьдесят галлеонов, мистер Поттер. Подождите, я заверну вашу покупку в нашу фирменную упаковку.

— Не надо, — Гарри схватил с прилавка флакон. — Это единственная копия?

— Конечно, мистер Поттер. Вы же понимаете, на такое покупатели находятся редко... Зачем вам палочка?

— Легилименс!

Маленький, воровато оглядывающийся человечек с крючковатым носом. «Вот, возьмите, всего 5 галлеонов». Вставший на дыбы кентавр, яростно вбивающийся в покорное тело стонущего человека. Другой кентавр, нараспев читающий непонятное заклинание. Знакомое лицо с суровыми чертами; из уголка рта стекает полупрозрачная белесая жидкость.  
Гарри прервал контакт. Продавщица пошатнулась и обессиленно привалилась к стене.

— Что это было? — пролепетала она, запинаясь.

— Обливиэйт, — оборвал ее Гарри.

Выйдя из магазина, он торопливо осмотрелся. Не было еще и одиннадцати утра. В это время Лютный переулок был пуст.  
Гарри отошел в тень нависающего над улицей замшелого балкона и аппарировал.

Очутившись в полупустой квартирке на другом конце Лондона, Гарри вытащил из-под кровати большую плоскую чашу и плюхнул ее на сбитое одеяло. Пальцы дрожали так, что флакон удалось откупорить не сразу. Вылив тускло отливающую серебром жидкость в думосбор, он глубоко вздохнул, решаясь, а затем опустил туда лицо.

***

Все было не так, как он увидел в смутных образах чужого сознания. Ярче. Резче. Все чувства обострились. Гарри ошарашенно помотал головой и вдруг увидел перед собой Снейпа. Он был обнажен, глаза полузакрыты, лицо искажено неприкрытым желанием.

— Снейп? — хотел сказать Гарри. Но изо рта вылетели совсем другие, не принадлежащие ему слова.

— Повернись.

Снейп с готовностью развернулся и прижался к стволу молодого дуба, призывно выгнувшись, подставляя зад.

Что-то было не так. Гарри в недоумении посмотрел вниз: тонкие, покрытые черной короткой шерстью ноги с копытами. Мерлин, он не просто внутри воспоминания, он стал его участником! 

Снейп обернулся и посмотрел на него, криво улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Давай же. 

Гарри с усилием выдернул голову из думосбора. Его замутило, и он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Затем, достал палочку и твердым голосом произнес:

— Эванеско этернум.

Думосбор опустел.

***

— Снейп!

Дверь не поддавалась.

— Снейп! — Он вытащил палочку: — Алохомора. 

Дверь осталась закрытой.

— Бомбарда максима!

Гарри ворвался в дом, порог которого он не переступал уже несколько месяцев. После Битвы, в которой выяснилось, на чьей же действительно стороне был Снейп, прошло пять лет. За  
это время Гарри пересмотрел свое к нему отношение весьма…. радикально. Попросту говоря, он понял, что его невыносимо тянет к Снейпу. На то, чтобы подступиться к нему, ушло еще немало времени и куча нервов. Но однажды решившись, Гарри не отступал. Они налаживали отношения год. Целый год Гарри ходил вокруг да около: говорил, уговаривал, терпел оскорбления, издевки и ухмылки. Добился подобия дружеских посиделок. Несколько раз оставался ночевать в гостиной. Был допущен в святая святых — лабораторию. Казалось, его ухаживания приняли, и приняли благосклонно. Но стоило намекнуть Снейпу, что не против заняться с ним сексом, как тот вышвырнул его вон. А затем снова, когда Гарри пришел просить прощения. И опять, когда в знак примирения он попытался принести Снейпу порошок древомамонта. Пакетик с бесценным ингредиентом, за который любой зельевар продал бы душу, взорвался у Гарри над головой. Зеленая вонючая дрянь намертво пристала к одежде и коже, и не сходила целую неделю. И вот теперь в магазине порнопамяти продают воспоминания о Снейпе и двух кентаврах. Двух! Кентаврах! 

— Какого Мордреда ты творишь, Поттер! — палочка Снейпа уперлась Гарри в горло. 

Снейп был осыпан штукатуркой, в волосах застряла деревянная щепка.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен тебя проклясть на месте после того, как ты разворотил мне полдома!

— Потому что моя палочка упирается тебе прямо в яйца? Или ты не заметил этого, так как предпочитаешь палочки побольше? Как у коня? А лучше две, чтобы хватило на обе дырки?

— Ч-что ты… — Снейп задохнулся.

— Я видел воспоминания о том, как ты трахался с двумя кентаврами, — низким голосом произнес Гарри. 

Сама мысль об этом приводила его в бешенство. Снейп страшно побледнел и пошатнулся.

— Г-где?... — только и смог сказать он.

— Уже нигде. Я их уничтожил, — злобно сказал Гарри. 

— Я… — Снейп сглотнул и закрыл лицо рукой. — Мерлин.

— Просто скажи мне, зачем ты это сделал. Тебя заводит жесткий секс? Тебе нравятся мужики с огромными членами? Ты вышвырнул меня, но отправился трахаться с кентаврами? 

Снейп неуверенно сделал несколько шагов в глубину дома. Гарри пошел следом. 

В гостиной Снейп опустился на вытертый диван и невидящим взглядом уставился в пространство.

— Ну! Говори!

Словно забыв о присутствии Гарри, Снейп судорожно обхватил себя руками, продолжая смотреть в никуда широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Эй! 

Тот не отвечал.

— Северус? — неуверенно позвал Гарри. Еще никогда он не видел Снейпа в таком состоянии, и это пугало. 

Он попытался дотронуться до плеча Снейпа, и тот вдруг резко вышел из ступора. Отшатнулся от Гарри так, что чуть не упал навзничь на диван, и с усилием выговорил:

— Я… твой должник, Поттер. Я… я сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь, если эти воспоминания больше никто не увидит.

Гарри нахмурился. 

— Объясни мне, что случилось.

— Хорошо. — Снейп положил руки на колени и сцепил их так, что побелели пальцы. — Ты знаешь, что тогда, после битвы, меня нашли кентавры. Они вылечили меня. Спасли мне жизнь. Но… — на мгновение он закусил губу, и затем с усилием продолжил: — Потребовался ритуал. Ритуал, включающий в себя магию секса. Я никогда подумать не мог… Меня напоили  
зельем, и я… 

Гарри молчал.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, Поттер? Я не могу... это… как клеймо, — закончил Снейп, отвернувшись.

— Северус, — прошептал Гарри. — Прости меня.

Он сполз на пол, ткнулся носом в худую коленку и закрыл глаза. 

— Не прогоняй меня. 

— Поттер, уходи, — устало сказал Снейп. — Тебе это не нужно. Такое никому не нужно.

Гарри прижался губами к стиснутым пальцам. 

— Не прогоняй. Дай мне шанс. Я просто хочу быть рядом.

— Поттер, — хрипло сказал Снейп. — Ты сам не понимаешь, чего просишь.

— Просто позволь мне остаться, Северус. Пожалуйста.

Через одно бесконечное мгновение в его волосы зарылись слегка подрагивающие пальцы.

***

Снейп и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Гарри перетащил к нему свои вещи. Впрочем, он привык обходиться немногим, так что все его имущество по-прежнему умещалось в один сундук.  
Они на удивление быстро вернулись к прежнему полудружескому общению. Гарри старался не делать откровенных намеков, но в то же время пользовался каждым удобным случаем, чтобы быть поближе к Снейпу. Однажды утром, усмехнувшись самому себе в зеркало ванной, Гарри подумал, что он будто приручает дикого зверя. «Или объезжаешь», — шепнуло что-то у него внутри.

Снейп, казалось, понемногу к нему привыкал. Или смирился. Стал более спокойным, не шарахался от прикосновений, которых становилось все больше и больше. Иногда Гарри ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд: его словно оценивали, пытались понять причины, по которым он все еще не ушел.

Гарри в свою очередь изучал Снейпа. Он всегда был внимателен к деталям, а сейчас его еще и подстегивала влюбленность. Казалось, после года общения он должен был уже многое знать о Снейпе, однако его ждали сюрпризы. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что Снейп неравнодушен к сладкому. Как он умудрялся скрывать это в течение целого года, оставалось для Гарри загадкой. По утрам он ел сильно поджаренные, почти подгоревшие тосты и пил очень крепкий и горький кофе. Зато вечером торжественно доставал из кухонного шкафчика большую сахарницу, по размеру скорее напоминавшую супницу. В ней он хранил кусковой кристаллический сахар, который с нескрываемым удовольствием грыз, запивая чаем. Когда Гарри увидел это в первый раз, то просто потерял дар речи. Снейп же, не обращая никакого внимания на опешившего Гарри, уткнулся носом в очередную книгу, хрустя куском сахара. Вид у него при этом был крайне довольный.

На следующий же день Гарри забежал к Фортескью и купил морковный пирог. Подношение приняли благосклонно. С тех пор Гарри взял за правило заходить после работы в кондитерскую. 

Вечерами Снейп читал. Иногда они играли в шахматы, но больше всего Гарри любил просто сидеть рядом, лениво листать журнал или книгу, слушать треск поленьев в камине и шелест переворачиваемых страниц. 

У него появилась привычка валяться с книгой на ковре перед горящим камином прямо у ног Снейпа. Сначала тот недоуменно поднимал брови, но затем перестал обращать внимание на «вытирание пола животом», как он это назвал. А однажды Снейп, не скрываясь, потянулся, вытянул ноги и положил их аккурат на задницу Гарри. И продолжил читать. Гарри с трудом вытерпел минут десять, затем встал и, сопровождаемый ехидной усмешкой, поспешно удалился в ванную. Но от своего не отступился. И теперь каждый вечер на его животе или заднице покоились узкие ступни, обтянутые тонкой шерстяной тканью.

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8098/8391776512_95e9fd5c5f_b.jpg)

***

— Да нет же, идиот, — в голосе Снейпа звучала незлая, а потому не обидная насмешка. — Посмотри, у белладонны листья широкие, а…

— А это что такое? — перебил его Гарри, заработав неодобрительный взгляд. — Потентила эректа, — прочитал он этикетку на банке с невзрачными сушеными корешками и прыснул.

— Это, Поттер, — процедил Снейп, — то, что ты забыл добавить в свое кровеостанавливающее зелье на пятом курсе. 

Гарри распахнул глаза.

— Ты что, помнишь каждое мое неудачное зелье?

— Это не так сложно, учитывая, что они все были неудачными, — усмехнулся Снейп. 

— Пф, — фыркнул Гарри. — А у тебя на щеке ресница.

Снейп изумленно моргнул.

— Погоди, сейчас сниму, а то в глаз попадет. Не двигайся. 

Гарри подошел вплотную и мягко провел по щеке Снейпа. Тот замер, напрягшись. Казалось, еще секунда, и он сорвется с места и выскочит из лаборатории. Ладонь Гарри скользнула по скуле и волосам, помедлила на шее, где судорожно бился пульс. Снейп завороженно смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Большой палец легонько мазнул по губам, уговаривая их разомкнуться, и Снейп подчинился. 

— Северус, — севшим голосом пробормотал Гарри за секунду до поцелуя.

***

Тонкие сильные ноги, жесткие волоски приятно ласкают обнаженное тело. Ладонь ведет по широкой груди. Он отворачивается и прислоняется щекой к дереву. Напряженный член трется о гладкую кору. Немного больно, но слабая боль только подстегивает, добавляет удовольствия и предвкушения. Он знает, что потом будет больнее — и приятнее. 

— Давай же, — шепчет он нетерпеливо. 

За спиной слышится перестук копыт. Он оборачивается через плечо и улыбается в ответ…

— Гарри!

Северус резко сел в кровати. Сердце выскакивало из груди, а потная ладонь сжимала возбужденный член. Бороться было бессмысленно. Закрыв глаза, он сделал несколько хаотичных движений рукой и, брезгливо скривившись, потянулся за палочкой. 

В дверь постучали.

Торопливо пробормотав очищающее и кашлянув, Северус сказал:

— Что, Поттер?

В образовавшейся щели появилась лохматая голова.

— Ты меня звал?

— Нет.

— А я слышал, как ты позвал меня по имени, — упрямо повторил Поттер.

Он вошел в комнату и приблизился к кровати. Северус сжал зубы. На аврорской службе у Поттера развилась невиданная прежде наблюдательность.  
Как он и ожидал, Поттер принюхался и распахнул свои похожие на совиные глазища.

— Хм, — сказал он. — Это то, что я думаю? 

— Нет, — быстро ответил Северус. Слишком быстро.

— Ты что, только что кончил?

А вот тактичности у него так и не прибавилось.

— Поттер, уйди. Я хочу спать.

Поттер насупился.

— Подвинься.

— Что?

— Подвинься, говорю. Я буду спать тут.

Северус опешил.

— Какого…

— Северус, прекрати. Ты согласился, чтобы я жил у тебя, согласился попробовать. Я не тороплю тебя, но не представлял, что ты тайком дрочишь с моим именем на губах. 

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Северус. 

Увы, он практически полностью потерял способность запугать паршивца с тех пор, как позволил ему остаться.

— Долго мне еще стоять тут? У меня ноги замерзли, — деловито сказал Поттер и нырнул под одеяло.

Он завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ноги у него и правда были ледяные. Северус поежился. Лежать в кровати с кем-то еще было непривычно и странно. Но... уютно. Хотя они молчали, казалось, что они разделили что-то очень важное, переступили какую-то черту. 

Поттер уже месяц жил у него. Не приставал, не навязывался, но все время маячил где-то неподалеку. Северус сам не заметил, как привык к его присутствию. Один раз он даже поймал  
себя на том, что посматривает на часы как раз в то время, когда Поттер должен был вернуться с работы. Тогда он жутко на себя разозлился: прямо-таки верная женушка. Но сейчас, слушая тихое дыхание лежащего рядом, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — пробормотал Поттер. — Спи.

Северус вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

***

Кто-то гладил его волосы. Ужасно приятно.

— М-м-м, — сказал Гарри. 

Он обернулся и увидел, как Снейп перебирает длинные черные волосы... в его хвосте.

На мгновение Гарри удивился, откуда у него взялся хвост, но было так хорошо, что думать не получалось. 

— Иди сюда, Северус, — позвал он. 

— Я хочу тебя. — Снейп провел рукой по лоснящемуся черному боку.

Гарри снова повернулся к Снейпу и увидел, что тот лениво ласкает себя. 

— Ляг на живот, — хрипло сказал он.

Снейп с готовностью повиновался. Гарри тоже лег на землю — не без усилия: с четырьмя ногами было непривычно. Шепнул:

— Раздвинь ягодицы.

И жадно уставился на розовое, сжимающееся отверстие. 

***

Член был каменным. Хотелось, чтобы ему поскорее засадили, но Гарри медлил. О, Северус знал, что ему сейчас предстоит... 

— Да-а-а, — застонал он, когда теплый влажный язык мазнул по нежной коже между ягодиц. 

И проснулся.

Секунду он не мог понять, где находится и куда делась залитая солнцем поляна, трава, Гарри... Впрочем, Гарри, то есть Поттер был здесь, рядом. Беспокойно сопел, метался, и только  
Северус хотел отодвинуться подальше, как рука Поттера уверенно легла на его возбужденный член. 

— Куда ты, Северус, — сонно пробормотал он — и замер, тоже проснувшись.

В более идиотскую и двусмысленную ситуацию Северус еще не попадал. 

— Кхм, — кашлянул он, не зная, что сказать. 

— Притворись, что это сон, — прошептал Поттер. 

Его рука быстро скользнула в пижамные штаны Северуса, пальцы обхватили болезненно напряженный член. Северус зашипел сквозь зубы и подался бедрами вверх, сдаваясь. Несколько рывков — и он кончил, заливая спермой чужую ладонь. 

Поттер поднес перепачканную руку к лицу и, блаженно зажмурившись, втянул в рот один палец. Северус сглотнул, а несносный… Гарри… лукаво посмотрел на него и провел мокрыми  
пальцами по его губам. Не отводя взгляда, Северус лизнул подставленную руку, чувствуя терпкий вкус собственной спермы. Поттер застонал и обрушился на него с нетерпеливым поцелуем, не прося позволения, но заявляя свои права, трахая рот Северуса языком. Испачканную руку он сунул в собственные штаны и начал яростно дрочить, используя семя Северуса как смазку. 

Это было дико. Вся ситуация была дикой. Он обжимается в постели с Поттером, позволяет ему себя...  
В этот момент чужие пальцы вновь втиснулись в его рот. Вкус был другим. Только жадно облизав предложенное и потянувшись вслед за ускользающей рукой, Северус осознал, что Поттер тоже кончил.

Какое-то время в спальне было слышно только тяжелое дыхание. Северус молча уставился в потолок. Он не умел говорить о своих чувствах, да и боялся представить реакцию Поттера, если бы тот понял, насколько Северус… привык. 

Привычка — отличное слово. Поттер — это вредная привычка. Как сладкое на ночь. Северус вспомнил умятый вечером крем-брюле, который ему — тоже! — принес Поттер, и решил, что сравнение неудачно. 

— Поцелуй меня, — внезапно попросил Поттер. 

Северус покорно клюнул его куда-то в висок. После всего случившегося невинный поцелуй ничего не изменил бы. Поттер умиротворенно вздохнул, и вскоре засопел, чуть всхрапывая,  
как жеребенок.

Да, Поттер — это как храп. Болезнь, избавиться от которой невозможно. Северус уткнулся в подушку и мысленно застонал. 

***

Утром Гарри, сияя, хлопотал на кухне. Нахохлившийся Снейп сидел за столом и вяло жевал тост, вполуха слушая, что тот болтает.

— Представляешь, ты гладил мой хвост, и мне было так хорошо….

Снейп закашлялся, подавившись тостом. 

— Ч-что? — просипел он, как только вновь обрел голос. 

Гарри мысленно дал себе пинка.

— О, прости. Дурацкий сон.

— Погоди, Поттер. Что ты там лепетал? Что тебе снилось? 

Гарри замялся. 

— Мерлин, мне не стоило это говорить. Понимаешь, во сне я был на поляне, и у меня был хвост, и… и…

— Копыта, — побледнев, закончил Снейп. — Ты был кентавром. И часто тебе это снится?

Теперь забеспокоился и Гарри. 

— Бывает.

Снейп вытащил палочку и проговорил сквозь зубы какое-то заковыристое заклинание, слов которого Гарри не разобрал. Нахмурился, вскочил и направился в гостиную. Гарри пошел за  
ним.

— Северус, что ты делаешь? 

— Поттер, мне тоже снится, что ты — кентавр, — мрачно сказал Снейп. — Я должен кое-что проверить. 

С этими словами он вытащил с полки зловещего вида книгу.

Гарри накрыл его ладонь своей. 

— Северус, думаю, я догадываюсь, что происходит. 

Снейп поднял брови. 

— Я чего-то не знаю, Поттер? — с едва уловимой угрозой спросил он.

— Я тоже толком не понимаю, но… Тогда, когда я вынес тебе дверь, помнишь? — Снейп хмыкнул. — В тот день мы задержали кентавра. Бервина.

Снейп замер.

— Это он сказал мне, где искать то воспоминание, где ты... Его… его украл один прохиндей. Гастролер с материка. Кентавры хранят подобные воспоминания отдельно, у них есть что-то  
вроде думосбора. В общем, это не так важно, воспоминание я уничтожил, а того мерзавца из-под земли достану. Но Бервин упомянул ритуал, и сказал, что они выполнили свою часть, а я  
смогу завершить оставшееся. 

— Оставшееся? — переспросил Снейп.

— Он ничего мне не объяснил. Ты же знаешь кентавров. Звезды, ритуалы, пафос. Мне это не показалось таким уж важным, а потом я увидел то воспоминание и вообще потерял голову. Северус, мне стоило рассказать тебе раньше, но я боялся поднимать эту тему, — закончил Гарри, с беспокойством глядя на Снейпа. 

Тот сверлил его взглядом.

— Поттер, что конкретно сказал тебе Бервин? Слово в слово.

— Что они вылечили тебя, но твоя душа спит. И что я смогу завершить ритуал.

Снейп неразборчиво буркнул что-то про идиотов.

— А?

— Ты прав, Поттер, это бред. Но все же что-то происходит. Нам не могут просто так сниться одинаковые сны.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я собираюсь поговорить с Бервином.

— Нет! — Гарри захлестнула иррациональная ревность.

Снейп удивленно посмотрел на него. 

— В чем дело?

— Никаких больше кентавров! 

— Поттер, что ты придумал? — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп. — Я обязан выяснить, что происходит…

— А я сказал, нет, — твердо произнес Гарри, упрямо выдвинув подбородок. — Я сам с ним поговорю. Ты к ним больше не пойдешь. Хватит.

— Твоя ревность смешна.

— А мне плевать! — Гарри вплотную приблизился к Снейпу и прижал его к себе, по-хозяйски облапив за задницу. — Ты. Никуда. Не. Пойдешь. 

Ноздри Снейпа затрепетали. Он высокомерно глянул на Гарри сверху вниз.

— Отпусти, Поттер.

— Северус, — повторил Гарри, медленно поглаживая его по спине и не обращая внимания на презрительно искривленные губы. — Ты меня не понял. Ты — мой. Теперь ты — мой. 

***

Прикосновения Поттера были очень приятными. Слишком приятными. А вот сам Северус безобразно распустился. Позволил всему этому зайти слишком далеко. Но что случится, если он сейчас оттолкнет Поттера? Тот уйдет? И не будет больше бестолковой суеты, шума, разбросанных вещей? Сияющего взгляда — «Северус, посмотри, я купил тебе яблочное суфле». Не будет больше уютного сопения рядом. Не будет того, что произошло ночью… Мысли неслись галопом. Северус не знал, сколько еще времени он бы колебался, но в этот момент рука Поттера уверенно и ласково легла на его затылок. Пальцы осторожно начали массировать напряженные мышцы, позвоночник прошила игла наслаждения, и Северус сдался. Стена, которую он отчаянно пытался выстроить между собой и захватчиком, рухнула. Он закрыл глаза и склонил голову, давая лучший доступ ласкающим прикосновениям.

— Северус, — услышал он шепот, и затем губы Поттера... Гарри накрыли его собственные. 

Он позволил углубить поцелуй, а затем первым прервал его.

— Я напишу тебе подробный список вопросов, Гарри, — сказал он сухо, и наградой ему стал приоткрытый от изумления алый рот Поттера.

***

Бервина удалось найти не без труда. Кентавры всегда не слишком дружелюбно относились к людям, и то, что они вылечили Снейпа, было настоящим чудом.  
Но удача, как и всегда, была на стороне Гарри. Первым, кого он встретил в Запретном лесу, был Фиренце. Он согласился проводить Гарри к Бервину. 

По дороге они разговорились, и Гарри не удержался от вопроса.

— Почему вы все-таки помогли Снейпу? Ведь вы не любите волшебников. 

Фиренце слабо улыбнулся. 

— Гарри Поттер. Все такой же любопытный. Звезды давно говорили нам, что к нам попадет потерявшийся кентавр. Мы не могли не помочь ему. 

— Что? — Гарри даже остановился от неожиданности. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Он потерялся. Его душа спит. Нам не под силу пробудить ее, но надежда есть всегда. 

Гарри покачал головой. Пытаться добиться внятных ответов от кентавров — зря терять время.

Они подошли к пещере, где жил Бервин. Тот вышел им навстречу, и Фиренце попрощался с Гарри.

— Гарри Поттер! — раздался голос Фиренце ему вслед. Гарри оглянулся. — Вы с Северусом Снейпом похожи больше, чем ты думаешь.

***

От Бервина удалось узнать еще меньше, чем от Фиренце. Он без конца твердил, что только Гарри может завершить ритуал. Деталей которого он так и не раскрыл — все повторял, что Гарри сам поймет, что делать, когда придет время. Но что даст это самое завершение ритуала и так ли оно необходимо, он тоже не сказал. Когда же Гарри упомянул одинаковые сны, умолчав про секс, Бервин заметно оживился.

— Вы уже соединялись?

— Что? — тупо переспросил Гарри.

— У вас уже было соитие? — повторил тот, нетерпеливо переступая копытами. Гарри это не понравилось. В конце концов, именно этот Бервин…. Додумывать эту мысль даже про себя не хотелось.

— А что? — огрызнулся он резче, чем собирался.

Бервин внимательно посмотрел на него и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Все идет так, как предначертано, Гарри Поттер. Вы можете не беспокоиться о завершении ритуала. Я думаю, оно уже близко. Мы будем ждать рождения новой звезды.

— А…

— Вам пора, — твердо сказал кентавр. 

***

Не успел Гарри дойти до Хогвартса и подняться в кабинет директора, как перед ним появился эльф-посыльный со срочным письмом из аврората. Там была только одна строка: «Взяли». Гарри сунул голову в камин:

— Северус!

Снейп был в гостиной. Рядом с ним лежала внушительная стопка книг. При виде Гарри он резко вскинул голову.

— Северус, я получил срочный вызов из аврората, вернусь домой поздно.

— Ты говорил с кентаврами?

— Да. Я расскажу потом, — многозначительно добавил Гарри, давая понять, что он не один.

Снейп кивнул.

***

— Значит, вы пробрались к кентаврам незамеченным. Разве это возможно? — спросил Гарри.

Сидящий перед ним маленький человечек насупился. 

— Вы согласились сотрудничать со следствием, — напомнил Гарри. — Не вынуждайте меня применять легилименцию. Я все равно узнаю то, что вы скрываете, а возможно, и больше. 

Человечек побледнел.

— Я использовал Заклятие единорога. Оно позволяет остаться незамеченным высшими магическими существами, — забормотал он.

— Зачем вы украли воспоминания у кентавров?

— Я мог выгодно продать их во Франции, — нехотя ответил тот.

— Откуда вы узнали о них? Кентавр Бервин успел отобрать у вас несколько флаконов, прежде чем его задержали.

Человечек расплылся в похабной ухмылке.

— Господин аврор, да на материке всем известно, каким образом кентавры проходят инициацию. Неужто вы не знаете? Чтобы стать полноправным членом стаи, они проводят ритуал, по завершению которого происходит совершенно дикий секс, — человечек облизнулся, и Гарри замутило. — О да, господин аврор, я бы мог выручить весьма крупную сумму за эти воспоминания. 

— Вы смотрели их? — напряженно спросил Гарри.

— К сожалению, не успел. Проклятый кентавр преследовал меня по пятам. 

— Почему же тогда вы продали один флакон в порно-магазин?

— Он был бракованный, — пожал плечами человечек. — Я сгреб их впопыхах, и не заметил, что один из них был неправильного цвета. 

— Неправильного цвета?

— Воспоминания об удавшемся ритуале должны быть чистого серебряного цвета. А это было мутным. Пришлось от него избавиться, потому что во Франции на подпорченный товар  
спроса нет, а у вас тут можно продать любую дрянь. 

Прищурившись, Гарри слегка коснулся лежащих на поверхности мыслей вора. Тот явно и не подозревал, какой именно бракованный товар он сбыл в Лютном переулке.  
Гарри поднялся. 

— У меня все. Вас известят о дате суда. Прощайте.

***

По дороге домой он купил Северусу орехового хлеба.

Северус по-прежнему сидел в гостиной, с головой закопавшись в книги. 

— Что-нибудь нашел? — спросил его Гарри. 

Он подошел поприветствовать Северуса, и тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй. Теплый язык на мгновение скользнул в рот Гарри, но не успел он увлечься, как Северус уже отстранился,  
поправляя слегка растрепавшиеся волосы в попытке скрыть учащенное дыхание.

— Не тяни, Поттер. Что сказали тебе кентавры?

— А ты как думаешь? Как обычно: звезды и ритуалы. Сказали, что ты — потерявшийся кентавр. — Северус фыркнул. — И что я обязательно все пойму в свое время, но завершение ритуала  
уже близко. Гораздо интереснее то, что мы поймали того воришку, который украл воспоминания. Он ничего не знает, — торопливо уточнил Гарри. — Я проверил легилименцией. Но он мне сказал, что инициация кентавров…

— Включает в себя ритуальное соитие, — договорил за него Снейп, постукивая ногтем по лежащей у него на коленях книге.

— Эм… да. — Гарри скользнул взглядом по узким кистям рук и поспешно отвел глаза. — Сказал, что избавился от того воспоминания сразу, потому что оно было неправильного цвета, бракованное. А Бервин очень интересовался... кхм. Интересовался, был ли у нас с тобой секс. 

Щеки Северуса окрасил бледный румянец. Он открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем отвел взгляд и промолчал. Гарри завороженно смотрел, как тонкие пальцы нервно барабанят по обложке книги, а потом сказал:

— Я сделаю чай.

***

После вечернего душа Гарри, не спрашивая, пришел к нему в спальню и забрался под одеяло. Что ж, решил Северус, сегодня они все выяснили. Нет смысла теперь изображать из себя невинность. Он все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за того, что с ним произошло у кентавров, но Гарри, казалось, не испытывал никаких сомнений. 

— Я замерз, — пробормотал Гарри и прижался к нему, подсовывая под его ноги ледяные пятки. 

Северус вздрогнул, а потом перевернулся на живот и навис над Гарри. С минуту он смотрел в улыбающиеся глаза, а затем словно сделал прыжок в глубокую воду — прижался к губам Гарри. Теплые, мягкие, они тут же раскрылись ему навстречу, как лепестки цветка. Хищного цветка, подумал Северус через пару минут, обнаружив себя лежащим на спине и отвечающим на яростные поцелуи. 

Язык Гарри скользил по его шее, вылизывал подбородок, впадинку под кадыком, посылал мурашки по всему телу, и Северус не удержался от сдавленного всхлипа.  
Ответом ему стал низкий стон. Путаясь в пуговицах, Гарри начал раздевать его, одновременно пытаясь снять с себя пижаму. Северус приподнял бедра, помогая стащить штаны. Его внезапно тоже охватило нетерпение. Вставшим членом он невольно толкнулся в живот Гарри, пока тот, склонившись, вылизывал и покусывал его сосок.  
Гарри прошелся легкими поцелуями по его груди до шеи и чувствительно прихватил зубами мочку уха. 

— М-м… Ах!

Северус не мог поверить, что именно он издает эти звуки, но мысли об этом полностью испарились, когда Гарри накрыл губами головку его члена и начал сосать. Влажное чмокание и судорожные вздохи мешались с глухими стонами Северуса. 

— По-погоди, — выдавил он, пытаясь прервать Гарри. — Я хочу… А…

Гарри выпустил изо рта его член с хлюпающим звуком, который почти заставил Северуса кончить. Почти. Он ахнул, и Гарри успел пережать член у основания. Северус зашипел сквозь зубы, пытаясь удержаться на краю, и выдохнул:

— Давай вместе.

Гарри улыбнулся. Его подбородок и губы блестели от слюны, и Северус не удержался от того, чтобы лизнуть их.

Гарри лег на него сверху, и его темно-красный член и розовые аккуратные яички оказались прямо перед носом Северуса. Он широко открыл рот, заглатывая член до основания. Горло с непривычки сжалось, но он упрямо продолжил сосать, с наслаждением слушая сдавленные стоны Гарри. 

Внезапно тот резко дернул бедрами: Северус ткнулся носом в паховые волоски, глубоко вдохнул запах слегка вспотевшего тела и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил. Мокрый член прижимался к его лицу, он сжал его рукой, и Гарри вдруг громко застонал. Теплая влага потекла по щеке Северуса, в рот, по шее, по плечу. 

Гарри перевернулся и посмотрел на него полуприкрытыми от пережитого наслаждения глазами. Он провел пальцами по щеке Северуса, собирая сперму, и поднес ко рту, давая облизать. А затем сам жадно припал к его шее, и принялся быстрыми щекочущими движениями вылизывать остывающее семя.

***

Утром Снейп вошел в ванну, когда Гарри намыливал подбородок. Подняв бровь, он скептически посмотрел на маггловский набор для бритья, хмыкнул, а затем взял бритву и осторожно повел по щеке Гарри, снимая пену и двухдневную щетину. Гарри боялся вздохнуть, и во все глаза смотрел на сосредоточенно нахмурившегося Снейпа. 

— Поттер, если бы ты использовал заклинание, а не эти побрякушки, то брился гораздо чаще, а мне не пришлось бы любоваться твоей заросшей физиономией, — насмешливые слова совершенно не вязались с бережным, почти нежным жестом. 

Гарри закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этой странной ласке.

— Эванеско, — произнес Снейп. Когда у него в руках оказалась палочка, а не бритва, Гарри не заметил. — Новакулус.

Гарри провел рукой по чисто выбритому подбородку. В глазах Снейпа плясали смешинки, и это было изумительно.

*** 

Северус заерзал, а затем решительно вывернулся из крепкого захвата Гарри. Член выскользнул у того изо рта с громким хлюпаньем. Гарри, тяжело дыша, ошарашенно посмотрел на Северуса. 

— Не так, — твердо сказал Северус.

В глазах Гарри проступило понимание. 

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу тебя толкать на то, к чему ты…

— Гарри, — мягко перебил Северус, переворачиваясь на живот. — Я уверен.

Он взял его руку и легонько подтолкнул вниз. Гарри медлил.

Северус уткнулся лицом в подушку и раздвинул ладонями ягодицы.

— Давай же, — шепнул он.

***

— О-о… Еще раз… М-м-м. 

— Северус, перестань так дергаться, — строго сказал Гарри. Впрочем, впечатление портил запыхавшийся голос.

— Не останавливайся…. Что угодно, только не останавливайся.

— Если бы я знал, что тебе так понравится, то добрался бы до твоей задницы гораздо раньше, — хихикнул Гарри.

Северус замер.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

Тот повернул к нему пылающее лицо. 

— Мне… — прошептал он и сглотнул, — мне слишком это нравится. 

Член Гарри дернулся. 

— Нравится? — горячо выдохнул он и погладил краснеющий опечаток своей ладони на бледной коже ягодиц. — О да.

Едва касаясь, он провел пальцами по щели между ними, щекоча тонкие волоски. Кожа под рукой покрылась мурашками. Он облизал палец и помассировал скрытое в глубине отверстие. Расслабившиеся от недавних ласк мышцы с легкостью поддались вторжению. Северус вновь дернул бедрами в попытке насадиться сильнее. 

— Какой нетерпеливый, — пробормотал Гарри, едва соображая, что говорит. В паху ныло. Он нащупал палочку: — Любрикус.

Северус хрипло выдохнул и встал на четвереньки, прогнувшись в пояснице. Одной рукой он опирался на постель, другой оттянул правую ягодицу, облегчая доступ.  
Гарри перехватил член у основания, направляя и помогая себе слегка успокоиться. Головкой размазал по анусу смазку, надавил на кольцо мышц и наконец вошел. Северус подался навстречу, раскрываясь сильнее, принимая его в себя. Казалось, они стали одним целым, даже дышали в унисон. 

Вот он, кентавр, — мелькнула нелепая мысль.

Гарри крепко ухватил Северуса за бедра и начал тихонько покачиваться, проникая все глубже. Из блаженного забытья его вырвал громкий стон.

— Сильнее!

Гарри резко подался вперед. 

— Сильнее, Гарри! Еще!

Казалось, Северус окончательно перестал себя контролировать. 

— Да! О да!

Он ожесточенно толкался навстречу Гарри, все ощущения которого сосредоточились в паху. Мошонка хлопала по промежности Северуса, член скользил в тесном тепле, в Северусе… Мозг зацепился за последнюю мысль, и она стала финалом. С хриплым вскриком Гарри, дрожа, излился внутрь любовника. 

Помедлив несколько секунд, он вытащил член и размазал выступившую сперму по покрасневшему отверстию. А затем упал на колени и жадно прижался к нему губами, слизывая терпкие капли. Северус застонал. Его анус сжался, и Гарри пощекотал его кончиком языка. Северус закричал и, дернувшись несколько раз, обессилено упал на постель.  
Какое-то время они молча лежали, остывая и успокаиваясь.

— Ужасно хочу пить, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Еще бы, так облизывал меня, я думаю, тебе недолго до обезвоживания, — ехидно отозвался Северус.

Гарри погрозил ему кулаком и засмеялся.

— Мне тоже принеси, — сказал Северус, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках.

Десять минут спустя они уже крепко спали. Во сне Северус улыбался.

***

Он неуверенно переступал копытами и растерянно смотрел на Гарри.

— Это в первый раз. Я никогда не… 

Гарри с восхищением рассматривал худощавое тело, переходящее в мощный торс цвета воронова крыла. Длинные стройные ноги, перекатывающиеся под шкурой сильные мышцы, волосы — до середины спины. 

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ты прекрасен.

Северус изумленно взглянул на него и глубоко вздохнул. Его ноздри затрепетали.

— Это… всегда так?

— Что? — не понял Гарри.

— Все такое… резкое. Запахи, цвета…. У тебя глаза, как трава после дождя.

Гарри протянул руку и кончиками пальцев провел по его обнаженному плечу. 

— А у тебя — как полночное небо, когда луна прячется за облаками.

— Так странно. Мне… мне хочется куда-то… — Северус не договорил.

Порыв ветра взметнул его волосы; он вскинул голову и, закрыв глаза, вдохнул полной грудью. У Гарри перехватило дыхание: резкий профиль на фоне темно-синего неба будил в нем желание встать на дыбы и кричать, кричать, а потом нестись до изнеможения вместе с птицами, вместе с облаками, вместе с… любимым.

— Давай же! — воскликнул он.

Северус взглянул на него и улыбнулся. По-настоящему. Искренне и восторженно.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да.

И они бежали. Наперегонки с небом и грозой, захлебываясь весенним ветром и запахом луговых цветов. А потом Северус обернулся к нему: капли дождя стекали по лицу, от него пахло потом и возбуждением. Он посмотрел на Гарри и улыбнулся, когда уверенная рука легла на его тяжело вздымающийся бок.

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8098/8390698025_20919b828a_z.jpg)

***

Северус содрогнулся, просыпаясь, и осознал, что по его пальцам течет теплая влага. Рядом всхлипнул, кончая, Гарри. 

— Мерлин… — выдохнул Северус.

— Да, — тихо откликнулся Гарри. — Я думаю, что ритуал завершен.

Наступило молчание.

Гарри ласково погладил его по все еще вздрагивающему бедру. 

— Северус.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на него из-под спутанных волос.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Гарри.

Северус криво усмехнулся, но его глаза сияли.

— Я не прошу тебя…

— Иди сюда, — прервал его Северус. 

Гарри вытянулся рядом, обняв его за талию.

Он уже снова засыпал, когда услышал тихое:

— Твой.

***

Далеко на севере, в Шотландии, собравшиеся в круг кентавры молча склонили головы, приветствуя новую звезду.

**fin**

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8081/8390696829_fd18cb9c3c_h.jpg)


End file.
